


Ideal

by babel



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Vila wants is nothing like what he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal

What Vila really wants is a girl with a sweet smile, a kind heart, and legs that go all the way down to the floor. One who actually thinks something of him, preferably. He's wanted her ever since he was old enough to want that sort of thing, only he's never had a chance at it. Not really much room for it in the Dome tunnels, and definitely not in prison. Turns out there's not really room for it on Liberator either. Even if Jenna and Cally noticed he existed, there isn't time for real romance. Not really.

So, all of _that_ considered, maybe Avon is ideal for the situation.

Avon isn't violent in bed, unlike some men Vila spent time with. He doesn't mind taking turns who is on top, either, which shocked Vila the first time. And it's nice having a warm body in his bed fairly regular. There isn't any romance to get in the way, and if either of them happen on the girl they're looking for, there won't be any trauma.

Really, it's the simplest sexual arrangement Vila had ever had with anyone. Avon shows up at night, and there's a bit of perfunctory chatting (mostly jovial arguing) as they get undressed and Vila gets out the necessities -- condoms and lubrication. They kiss for a while, usually up against the wall, but tonight they're just sitting on the bed kissing.

Sometimes there is more banter between the kisses, but not tonight. Avon's single-minded tonight, and it's not even his turn to top. Vila has started to suspect that Avon prefers it that way, but he'll never say it. If he said it, Avon would have to prove his Alpha dominance and all that. It'd just make things complicated, and that's not what Vila wants. Not even for the sake of a joke.

Once Avon's expert hand has got him hard enough, Vila lays Avon back. He gets the condom on himself before he puts the lube on his fingers and sticks three into Avon roughly. Avon gasps, but he can't even manage to look annoyed. He likes a bit of pain; Vila discovered that quickly enough. Vila doesn't even mind giving it. There's something safe about it, in a way. Doesn't take much before Avon's good and prepped, and Vila rearranges Avon's legs -- they both prefer it face to face -- and guides himself in.

Vila pauses there for an impossibly long moment, both of them panting and staring at each other. It's always a strange moment, but worth it. Avon always looks best then, his eyes huge and dark and one eyebrow pushed up slightly, crinkling his forehead. With his jaw relaxed, his lips slightly parted, he looks younger. Almost vulnerable, if Vila didn't know better.

It isn't long before Avon clenches his jaw again and curls his fingernails into the flesh of Vila's arse to urge him on. Vila obliges, biting his lip hard to keep himself from coming too soon. Avon is relentless, though. He wraps his legs around Vila to give himself enough leverage to push back as Vila thrusts forward. Vila reaches down between them and gives Avon's cock a few quick jerks. Avon's fierce glare goes unfocused, and his muscles tense, bringing Vila over the edge along with him.

It's bliss, that and just after. It's the only part of the whole thing that Vila's sure couldn't be better if were his dream girl instead of just Avon. If anything felt much better, he's sure it would kill him on the spot.

Avon holds him in place with his legs and his hands until both of them have caught their breath. When he lets go, Vila falls on the bed next to him. Generally, they trade a few friendly insults, and Avon leaves.

Except, tonight, he's not.

He's not talking, and he's not leaving. He's just glowering up at the ceiling like he wants to pick a fight with it. Vila waits for a long time, listening to Avon's breathing getting faster instead of slower.

Maybe he'll regret it, but he asks, "All right, Avon?"

"Yes," he snarls, a bit too quickly.

"Well. I'm going to sleep, if you don't mind." Vila turns on his side away from Avon, expecting to feel his weight lift from the bed eventually, expecting to hear him dress and leave. When he doesn't, Vila sighs and twists around to look at Avon again. "You staying?"

Avon shoots him the glare that he'd been giving the ceiling. For the briefest second, he almost looks like he did just after Vila slid inside of him. Almost vulnerable. If Vila didn't know better. If Vila weren't a Delta, and Avon and Alpha, and they weren't causal, and there were any chance this could ever be more than sex between them. It wasn't even friendship; how could it be more?

Then, the second is over, and Avon has pushes himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No," he answers finally.

Vila watches Avon's back. There's a red mark under his left shoulder blade where Vila bit into his flesh a few days back, the last time they'd fucked. He would've expected the mark to have faded by now.

He would've expected any mark he made on Avon to fade.

"You could, if you wanted," Vila says as he pretends to settle in again to sleep, though he's sure the tension shows.

There. There is the mattress rocking slightly as Avon's weight rises off of it. There is the sound of fabric sliding back onto Avon's skin. Vila's stomach twists as he listens to it with a mix of guilt and... something like triumph.

He rolls onto his back again, when he hears Avon heading toward the door. "You could, you know."

Avon stops at the door, his head turned just slightly, so that he isn’t quite looking at Vila.

" _Could_ I?" His voice resonates, as if the room were empty.

Vila thinks of his dream girl again. How small he imagines her voice. He imagines her delicacy, her kindness, her loyalty, her humility.

But that's not really what he wants from her. What he wants from her is love, that's all.

The door thumps shut, and Avon is gone. Suddenly, their arrangement has become far less ideal than it was at the beginning of the night.

And, Vila thinks with a smile, far more interesting.


End file.
